A Twist in My Story
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Tidak selamanya hal-hal yang terjadi diluar dugaan itu buruk kok, Yifan dan Zitao sudah membuktikannya. It's Kristao/Taoris/Fantao fanfiction!


**Title:** **A Twist in My Story**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

 **-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **This fic dedicated to: Kyndipc. Your last review healing me. Thanks a lot. Saranghae!  
**

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

 _ **Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down**_

 _ **It's safe to say we are alone now, we ' re alone now**_

 _ **.**_

Yifan menyesap _espresso_ -nya dengan tenang, sambil menatap _namja_ yang terlihat gelisah karena ucapan Yifan tadi. Bibirnya yang tipis bergerak-gerak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kembali menutup cepat. Yifan tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam jemari kekar yang sedari tadi mengepal tegang di atas meja. "Tenanglah, Zi…"

Huang Zi Tao menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. "Jangan seperti ini."

Nada ketus dan sifat defensif itu membuat Yifan sedih. Bukan, bukan karena Yifan diperlakukan dengan kasar, melainkan karena dunia yang kejam membuat sosok yang ia puja itu begitu takut melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya akan dibenci orang lain.

"Aku akan menganggap kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun." Ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja untuk membayar secangkir coklat panasnya, lalu berdiri dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan Yifan.

Yifan tergopoh mengejarnya. Jemarinya nyaris menjadi korban karena ia nekat menghalangi pintu Audi A6 putih milik Tao yang nyaris tertutup.

"Bisakah kau pergi?" Tao mendesis geram.

"Tidak sebelum kita bicara."

Tao menatapnya tajam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pintu. "5 menit."

"Oke." Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke mobil dari sisi lain.

"Apa maumu?"

Yifan tersenyum. "Aku mau kamu. Masih kurang jelas di bagian mananya?"

Tao mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apapun itu, aku tak berminat terlibat dalam permainanmu, Wu."

"Aku serius." Yifan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku menc –"

Tao mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan ucapan Yifan yang tak ingin didengarnya. Ia menunduk, berusaha menghentikan bahunya yang mulai bergetar.

Yifan diam. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tak pernah ingin membuat orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya sedih.

.

 _ **Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver**_

 _ **I'm counting the second until you break the silence**_

 _ **So please just break the silence**_

 _ **.**_

Yifan menatap orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu Tao bicara, tapi sepertinya _namja_ dengan rambut berantakan itu memang tak ingin membicarakan apa-apa. Yifan ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, seperti yang sudah ia lakukan di kafe tadi. Tapi kalau Tao tak ingin mendengarnya, ia tak boleh memaksa, kan?

"Bisakah kau pergi?"

Yifan menoleh cepat, menatap Tao yang masih menunduk. "Apa?"

"Tolong pergi…" Tao memperkeras bisikannya.

"Oke…" Yifan mengalah. "Kita akan bicara lagi besok."

.

 _ **The whispers turn to shouting**_

.

"Pergi dari hidupku!"

Yifan sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan Tao yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kenapa kau egois sekali?!"

"Bukankah kau yang egois?" Yifan menatapnya gusar. "Kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku kan, Zi? Lalu kenapa kau tak mau melanjutkannya? Kita bisa berjuang! Aku akan memperjuangkanmu!"

Tao memejamkan matanya frustasi. "Bukan masalah berjuang! Ini bahkan masalah yang tidak akan pernah selesai hanya dengan berjuang!"

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada menjadi pengecut sepertimu dan mundur sebelum sempat mengusahakan apapun kan?!"

"Apanya yang berusaha?!" Tao menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di kemudi mobil. "Pada akhirnya kau akan sadar kalau perjuangan itu sangat buang-buang waktu dan kau akan pergi! Kau akan menyerah! Dan tebak siapa yang tetap tinggal?! Aku!"

Yifan mendengus geli, tertawa mengejek. "Pikirmu kau apa? Paranormal?!"

Tao menatap Yifan dengan mata menyala. "Kau tak tahu seberapa salahnya ini kan?! Kau tak tahu betapa parah kau akan menghancurkan hidupku kalau kita menuruti ego mu kan?!"

Yifan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini salah, Wu Yi Fan! Kita laki-laki! Kita tak bisa melanjutkan apapun itu yang ada di kepalamu!"

Yifan terdiam. Tao benar. Tak peduli seberapa inginnya ia melakukan ini, tapi dunia yang kejam tak akan membiarkannya. Kenyataan menamparnya telak.

"Baiklah." Yifan menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. "Aku menyayangimu, aku ingin kau bahagia, bukan seperti ini."

Tao terdiam, membiarkan Yifan membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi seperti maumu."

.

 _ **The shouting turns to tears**_

.

Namun ia kembali berbalik, menggenggam tangan lembut Zitao dengan penuh perasaan. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar. Sebentar saja."

Mereka duduk kaku dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sama-sama menghindari tatapan masing-masing. Yifan menghela nafas sebelum perlahan melepaskan jemarinya dari tautan mereka.

"Jangan dilepas!" _namja_ dingin itu tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Yifan tersentak.

"Tapi ini semua salah kan? Dan katamu –"

"Kau tau, Wu? Aku tak peduli apapun lagi. Karena sialnya, aku tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu segila ini…" Zitao terisak, menempelkan kepalanya dengan kemudi.

Yifan kehilangan kata-kata, hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

" _I want you so fckin much, Wu Yi Fan._ Walaupun aku tahu betul seberapa salahnya ini. Dan aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi."

Yifan tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mendekap _namja_ itu erat erat. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Zitao yang bergetar. Matanya terasa panas karena buncahan rasa bahagia di dadanya.

Tao balas melingkarkan tangannya di badan Yifan yang kurus, matanya terpejam merasakan aliran rasa nyaman yang sudah begitu lama tidak ia rasakan.

.

 _ **Your tears turns into laughter**_

.

"Bisakah kita seperti ini sampai pagi?"

Tao tertawa, tersedak dalam tangisannya sendiri. "Sampai lenganmu keropos pun boleh."

Yifan tersenyum, mengubur wajahnya di rambut Tao yang berbau bayi. "Aku sudah menunggu momen ini sampai lumutan. Rasanya jadi seperti mimpi."

"Aku juga sudah menunggu aku yang jujur sejak dulu." Bibir tipis berwarna _pink_ segar itu mengeluarkan suara kekehan pelan. "Maaf sudah menjadi manusia paling labil di dunia ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, selama masih ada Zitao yang jujur. _I love the honest Tao so much."_

Tao masih tertawa ketika dengan jahilnya menjawab, " _But I love you more."_

Tiba-tiba Yifan menjauhkan badannya, membuat Tao menatapnya bingung,

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku masih harus beradaptasi dengan Tao yang tidak galak." Yifan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pipi bersemu merah muda. "Kau manis sekali kalau seperti ini…"

Tao memukulnya pelan di pundak, sebelum kemudian tertawa lepas bersama-sama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **And it takes away our fears**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **So you see, this world doesn't matter to me**_

 _ **I'll give up all i had just to breathe**_

 _ **The same air as you till the day that I die**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau siap?"

Zitao menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Mereka keluar bersamaan dari Mercedes perak milik Yifan.

"Kemari." Yifan menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang disambut dengan ragu oleh Tao. Mereka lalu berjalan memasuki _mall_ dengan santai.

Ini memang kali pertama mereka berani keluar secara terang-terangan sejak peristiwa dramatis 3 bulan yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang acuh tak acuh, Tao sedari tadi berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk, belum percaya diri untuk sepenuhnya mengabaikan pandangan orang lain.

"Yifan?!" Yifan menoleh, seorang namja tiba-tiba saja memeluknya _excited_ hingga genggaman Yifan di tangan Tao terlepas _._ "Kok kau bisa disini?"

Yifan tertawa lalu memeluknya sekali lagi. "Aku sekarang di China. Kau apa kabar, Jay?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini!" Ia mendaratkan tinjuan di bahu Yifan. "Tega sekali kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau di China. Tega!"

"Karena aku tahu kau hanya akan _alay_ seperti ini." Yifan sudah akan tertawa ketika tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia menarik tangan Tao lembut, "Nah, kenalkan, ini Huang Zi Tao. Pacarku."

Hening sesaat.

Zitao tersenyum canggung sambil menyodorkan tangannya, bersiap menerima reaksi terburuk.

Tapi tidak, sahabat Yifan sejak kecil itu malah balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Tao, "Hai, aku Jay." Ia lalu berpaling ke Yifan sambil pura-pura memasang wajah sedih, "Kupikir kau menyukaiku."

"Enak saja!" Balas Yifan sambil tertawa, kali ini diikuti dengan tawa pelan Zitao.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian lihat perempuan seksi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu?"

Yifan dan Tao menoleh, mengamati perempuan berbaju _pink_ yang baru saja ditunjuk Jay. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Dia pacarku yang super galak, dan dia sudah selesai pipis, jadi aku harus menemaninya belanja lagi sebelum ia memukuliku sampai babak belur." Jay meringis, meratapi hidupnya yang memelas. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tao! _Bye_!"

Mereka mengangguk, lanjut berjalan sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan pada Jay yang sedang berlari menjauh.

"Kau gila sekali." Desis Tao ketika Jay sudah benar-benar tak terlihat.

Yifan memasang wajah inosen, "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kenalkan, ini pacarku." Tao mencibir, menirukan gaya Yifan tadi. "Untung saja dia temanmu dan tidak melempari kita dengan telur atau apa."

"Kau itu berlebihan sekali, kakek tua." Yifan mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Tao yang berkerut dengan telunjuknya. "Aku yang mencintaimu, kenapa orang lain yang sewot?"

Tao menghela nafas. "Karena mereka tidak memiliki orang yang sesempurna Wu Yi Fan."

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Tao lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" Kali ini Tao yang ganti menatapnya inosen.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku masih perlu beradaptasi dengan Zitao yang manis dan tidak galak kan?" Yifan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Tao, jelas tidak sadar kalau mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah _mall_ dan langsung menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat.

Zitao yang juga tidak sadar malah menantang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yifan, "Kau belum juga terbiasa dengan Huang Zi Tao yang memuja Wu Yi Fan?"

"Belum, tapi secepatnya. _"_ Yifan menyeringai, sebelum kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Keduanya langsung larut dalam ciuman lembut, sepenuhnya buta dan tuli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Yifan membuka matanya, asyik memperhatikan Tao yang masih memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Beberapa helai rambut melekat di dahi Tao yang basah oleh keringat, pipinya yang tirus kini bersemu, sama merahnya dengan pipi Yifan sekarang. Yifan memandangnya penuh pemujaan, sepenuhnya jatuh cinta dengan apapun yang ada pada _namja_ yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

.

 _ **I can't take my eyes of you**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **And i'm longing**_ _ **for words to describe how i'm feeling**_

 _ **I'm feeling inspired**_

 _ **My world just flip turned upside down**_

 _ **It turns around,**_ _ **say what' s that sound**_

.

Yifan terbangun dari tidur singkatnya karena sinar matahari pagi yang perlahan menembus sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Waktu semalaman mereka habiskan untuk berbaring di rumput yang tumbuh rapi di taman belakang rumah Yifan, bicara tentang apa saja. Tentang betapa lucunya hubungan mereka yang berubah dalam beberapa menit saja, tentang pekerjaan Yifan yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di Canada hanya karena ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tao saat berlibur di China, tentang Zitao yang ternyata tidak bisa tidur selama 3 hari sejak perkenalannya dengan Yifan walaupun ia sok memasang wajah jutek setiap menatap _namja_ itu.

Dan semua itu membuat mereka kagum sendiri karena pada akhirnya setelah drama panjang itu berakhir, mereka bisa bersama, bergandengan tangan di bawah kerlip bintang yang malam itu terlihat jutaan kali lebih indah dari biasanya.

Yifan menoleh, menatap sosok indah yang membuat tangan kanannya mati rasa karena dengan cueknya dijadikan bantal. Yifan menatap Tao lekat-lekat, berusaha keras mencatat setiap inci wajah itu di memorinya. Hidung mancung yang menghembuskan nafas teratur, bibir _pink_ lembab yang sedikit terbuka, mata berkantung menggemaskan yang tertutup rapat, bulu-bulu mata pendek dan kaku yang mempertegas ketampanannya, juga dahi yang berkerut-kerut karena entah sedang memimpikan apa.

 _He's breathtaking, enough said._

 _ **It's my heartbeat**_ _ **,**_ _ **its getting much louder**_

 _ **M**_ _ **y heartbeat**_ _ **is stronger than ever**_

 _ **I'm feeling so**_ _ **alive**_

 _ **I 'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**_

 _ **.**_

Yifan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menghujani bibir tipis Tao dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut, yang tentu saja langsung membuatnya terbangun.

Tangannya yang semalaman memeluk Yifan bergerak untuk mendorong _namja_ itu menjauh. "Apa sih." Gerutunya, masih setengah tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yifan mendengus geli, lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di dahi Tao. "Tidurlah lagi."

Zitao menggeliat, meringkuk nyaman di dada Yifan, sekilas Yifan dapat menangkap senyuman malunya sebelum bersembunyi di sana. Perlahan Tao kembali melingkarkan lengannya di badan kurus itu, memeluknya erat.

 _Namja_ berambut pirang itu balas memeluk Tao, namun gagal karena posisi Tao yang meringkuk padahal badannya hampir setinggi Yifan. "Aduh, kadang aku ingin meminta agar Tuhan mengecilkanmu sedikit,.Setidaknya sampai semungil Kyungsoo _._ " Yifan meluruskan kaki Tao pelan, baru kemudian mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk memeluknya.

Tao mencubit perut Yifan dengan penuh tenaga, "Menyebalkan."

"Bercanda kok." Yifan tertawa, sebelum kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepala Tao yang beraroma bayi. "Bayi bongsor seperti ini juga tidak masalah."

Tao tiba-tiba mendongak, membuat bibir Yifan bertemu dengan bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia lalu menunduk lagi, tertawa geli, "Detak jantungmu mengerikan. Yakin kita tidak perlu ke dokter?"

Yifan menggelitik pinggang ramping kekasihnya dengan gemas, membuat Zitao tertawa heboh sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kau usil sekali. Anak siapa sih?"

"Anak dari calon mertuamu." Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, sebelum kembali tertawa karena Yifan belum juga melepaskan pinggangnya.

Yifan menangkap tubuh Zitao cepat, lalu menyejajarkan wajah mereka, membuat kedua hidung mancung itu saling bersentuhan. "Kalau dari dulu aku tahu mencintaimu bisa membuatku sebahagia ini, aku akan menukar apapun asal bisa bersamamu lebih awal."

Tawa di wajah _namja_ manis itu berganti dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia menangkup wajah Yifan dengan kedua telapak tangan, lalu berbisik lembut, "Tidak perlu. Sebagai gantinya, kau hanya harus bersamaku sampai nanti. Sampai akhiiiiiiiir nanti."

"Aku janji." Yifan mengulurkan kelingkingnya, "Sampai akhiiiiiiiir nanti."

Tao mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Yifan, tergelak mendengar alien itu menirukan suaranya tadi. Ia memegang dagu Yifan yang lancip, menggoyang-goyangkannya gemas. " _I love you."_

" _And I'm madly in love with you."_

 _._

 _ **It's time may open up, and let your love right through me**_

 _ **I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**_

 _ **.**_

Tao tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Yifan yang mengira itu saat yang tepat untuk berciuman, menarik kembali wajahnya. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kita." Jawabnya ringan sambil menghapus air di sudut matanya karena terlalu heboh tertawa.

Yifan mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau di antara jutaan wanita seksi yang bertebaran di dunia ini, aku malah berakhir denganmu yang menyebalkan dan berdada rata."

Yifan menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tertawa, sedikit lebih heboh dari tawa Tao sebelumnya. "Aku juga heran kenapa saat itu aku bersikeras meluluhkanmu yang super dingin, padahal kau berjakun."

"Kau pasti tidak pernah mengejar pria berjakun sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja!" Yifan menjawab sengit. "Pertama, karena kukira aku suka wanita. Kedua, tidak pernah ada wanita yang perlu kukejar karena mereka sudah dengan senang hati mengejarku duluan. Dan ketiga, karena mereka tidak punya jakun."

Tao terkekeh sambil mendaratkan pukulan pelan di puncak kepala _namja_ yang kadar kepercayaan dirinya diatas rata-rata itu. "Kau itu seperti _plot twist_ di hidupku."

" _Plot twist_ itu apa?"

Tao berpikir sejenak, "Intinya, kau itu _beyond my expectation._ Kau benar benar diluar ekspektasiku tau."

" _Same here._ " Yifan mengelus rambut Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi itu berarti bagus kan?"

"Ya, berarti kita sudah mendekati _ending."_ Zitao balas mengelus lembut pipi Yifan dengan ibu jarinya.

Yifan tersenyum. " _And luckily, it's a happy ending."_

 _._

 _ **That's what you get**_

 _ **When you see your life in someone else's eyes**_

 _ **That's what you get**_

 _ **That's what you get**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Buahahahahahaha *ketawa sampe lebaran* Iniii apaaa, kentang banget ya, nanggung gitu masa tiba-tiba Tao mau jadian terus hepi ending ;_; Ya sebenernya sih aku pengen nyeritain dari awal mereka ketemu, tapi karena ntar isinya cuma sedih sedih drama penolakan gitu yaudah aku bikin ini aja yang seneng, sekalian biar ngepas sama lagu xD Semoga nggak ada yang protes deh ya *cium satu satu*

Btw, yup, ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu dari Secondhand Serenade yang berjudul sama, walaupun ada beberapa lirik yang emang nggak dimasukin. Disarankan kalian dengerinnya pas udah selese baca aja, karena kalo sebelum baca ntar malah nggak nge feel, dan kalo sambil baca ntar nggak fokus/? Ya ini ff pokoknya udah di usahakan semanis mungkin, kalo nggak manis, dengerin aja lagunya sambil bayangin mereka, udah manis kok, cius. Soalnya efek si lirik yang romantiz abizz. Yang penting kalian harus dengerin, oke oke?

Dibutuhin sarannya niihh. Soalnya aku ngerasa ini berantakan banget tapi bingung apa yang perlu dirapihin, jadi mungkin kalian bisa kasih tau aku. Pasti kalian juga mau baca ff yang lebih bagus juga ke depannya kan? Ini udah dipanjangin sesuai saran kalian kemarin lho :3

Itu aja dehh. Jangan lupa cek bagian 'dedicated to' setelah bagian 'warning' yang ada di awal cerita yaaa. Siapa tahu nama kalian yang masuk. Terimakasih sudah membacaaaa, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnyaaaa~

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


End file.
